thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweden (1983: Doomsday)
The Kingdom of Sweden (Swedish: Konungariket Sverige), is a Nordic country in Northern Europe. Sweden borders Norway, Finland and the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, and is connected to Danmark by a bridge-tunnel across the Øresund. At 788,719 square kilometres (304,456 sq mi), Sweden is the largest country in the Nordic Union, and its most populous member with 29,215,730 people. Sweden has a low population density of 37 inhabitants per square kilometre (96 /sq mi) with the population mostly concentrated to the southern half of the country. About 85% of the population live in urban areas. Southern Sweden is predominantly agricultural, while the north is heavily forested. For centuries, Sweden was inhabited by various Germanic tribes, who eventually became known as the Vikings. Sweden emerged as an independent and unified country during the Middle Ages. In the 17th century, the country expanded its territories to form the Swedish Empire. The empire grew to be one of the great powers of Europe in the 17th and early 18th centuries. Most of the conquered territories outside the Scandinavian Peninsula were lost during the 18th and 19th centuries. The eastern half of Sweden, present-day Finland, was lost to Russia in 1809, but Sweden regained Finland and much of Russia following the Second Great Northern War. The last war in which Sweden was directly involved was in 1814, when Sweden by military means forced Norway into a personal union. Since then, Sweden has been at peace, remaining a largely neutral nation. The country played a role in humanitarian efforts during World Wars I and II, taking in refugees from German-occupied Europe. With the ending of the Cold War, Sweden joined the Nordic Union as one of the founding members. Today, Sweden is a constitutional monarchy, with King Carl XVI Gustaf as king, organised as a parliamentary democracy as its form of government. The seat of government is the capital Stockholm, which is part of the Stockholm metropolitan area, the most populous metropolitan area of the Nordic Union with over 11 million people. Executive power is exercised by the Prime Minister of Sweden, Fredrik Reinfeldt, and the cabinet. Sweden is a unitary state, currently divided into thirty-one counties. Sweden has a highly-developed economy, and maintains a Nordic social welfare system that provides universal health care and tertiary education for its citizens. It has the world's eighth-highest per capita income and ranks highly in numerous comparisons of national performance, including quality of life, health, education, protection of civil liberties, economic competitiveness, equality, prosperity and human development. Sweden is recognized as a major economic and military great power, and maintains the largest military force in the Nordic Union. Sweden has been a member of the Nordic Union since September 26 1990. It is also a member of the League of Nations, the Nordic Council, Council of Europe, the World Trade Organization and the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD). Category:Nations (1983: Doomsday) Category:1983: Doomsday Category:Nordic Union (1983: Doomsday)